Brighter Than A Lucky Penny
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and sixteen: Brittany invites Mike on an adventure, courtesy of some leftover vitamins...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

_Doing a Mike/Brittany showcase, every other day for the next two weeks. **[3 of 7]**_  
_This whole series was inspired by a mix created by a very awesome and always kickass friend. Today's story was inspired by "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows"_

* * *

**"Brighter Than A Lucky Penny"  
Mike/Brittany**

The effect of Terri Schuester's wonder vitamin had spent itself, for all of them. But not all of it was accounted for. Brittany had seen that nervous little man had left behind one of those tiny paper cups with some of those blue pills in it. She had looked around, and then she'd grabbed the cup, put it in her bag. She figured maybe some of them would need a refill at some point, so she stowed them away.

She found them again months later. She'd forgotten what they were and, rather than taking a risk, she moved to put them back in her bag. She heard them take a tumble to the ground, just as she saw Mike approach. "Hey," she greeted him. He crouched down, retrieving the pills.

"What's… Aren't those the, uh, 'vitamins?'" he air-quoted.

"Oh…" she chuckled, remembering now. "I forgot I had them…" she admitted. "What do I do with them?"

"You're kidding," he chuckled. She frowned, confused. "You remember what happened last time?" she thought about it. "Just throw them out," he suggested. She looked back with a smirk. "What?" She went on smirking, looked down to the pills in his hand. "Brittany…"

"What, it could be fun…"

"We'll get in trouble, with all of them." She wasn't letting go of the idea. "Man, you're determined," he shook his head, and she smiled. He considered it and, deciding there was really no harm to it, but that there might be if he left her and she continued on her own, he sighed and handed her back two of the pills. "This is crazy."

"And fun," she reminded him.

"I better not find pictures of this later."

They only had one more period and then they were done, for the day and the week, so in a way it made it easier to agree to this. He had to admit, beyond the bouts of responsibility, his mind had been saying yes all along. How could he say no to an afternoon of fun with her?

They'd both taken the pills and parted ways for their respective classes. The way Mike figured, the pills wouldn't start taking effect until class was over. This would have been the case if not for Mr. Hanson being in a bad mood and keeping them late.

His feet were tapping, fingers drumming… He was really starting to feel it come; he needed to get out of there.

He heard a quick little rap on the door window and his head shot up. There was Brittany, standing at the door… 'Standing' wasn't exactly a good word for it. If it was humanly possible for her to bounce higher, she would… The 'vitamin' had definitely taken effect for her.

When Mr. Hanson had finally released his students for the weekend, Mike was out the door before the teacher had finished his rant. Brittany had hopped out of the way just in time so not to receive the door in the face, and once he had thrown it open, Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. She laughed as they left McKinley High.

"What do we do?" he asked as they left the grounds. "Maybe you should change?" he continued with the same breath, looking over her Cheerios uniform. She nodded in full agreement, and off they went toward her house. "Should I wait here?" he asked as they entered. Brittany stopped midway up the stairs, looking back to him.

"Come on!" she insisted, waving him up. He blinked and obeyed, trailing after her. When they got to her room, he wasn't sure where to stand, a feeling which only increased due to the vitamin. Brittany was not aware of this, as she stood behind her closet door to change.

"You want to go to… the…" he started, paused when he saw her toss out the white sneakers, then the Cheerios skirt. "M-mall?" he blinked as his head shot side to side at a rushed pace. He couldn't see her, but still he knew what was going on behind that door, and that was enough.

"Okay!" she called, moments before the top was sent flying as well, and Mike just turned his eyes up to the ceiling. Yes, yes, that was safe… and kind of dizzying. He was starting to see spots.

"W-we can get ice cream…"

"Okay!" she repeated. Mike hoped she'd be ready soon, or he might lose his balance. "What are you doing?" he heard her laugh. He looked back down. It was probably the spots from staring up for so long, but she seemed to sparkle as she stood in her new outfit, shaking out her hair.

"Nothing," he quickly assured.

"Well, let's go!" she ran off, and he followed her, a little shaky still from his ceiling stare. He kept Brittany as his anchor, keeping her in sight, so he couldn't fall.

Soon they arrived to the mall, still with an extreme bounce in their step. "Where are we going?" he asked. She stalled, he stalled. He watched as she looked around, following every flick of her head until she grinned and held out her hand with a smirk and a tilt of her head. He did the same and put his hand in hers. She gripped it and pulled him toward the arcade.

"Only one thing to do," she pointed to the game. He chuckled, hopping on to the platform.

"Ultimate showdown? Kick your butt?"

"What? No! Dance," she nodded, taking her place next to him. He grinned. It wasn't in them to stop for any reason, as aided by the vitamin. It was a showdown indeed, one anyone could see was bound to happen. Everyone around them began to notice as well, gathering around the platform where the dosed dynamos were dancing up a storm and racking up points like this machine had never seen.

Eventually they had no choice but to stop, moving off the platform and looking back to the score. "Oh!" Brittany called out, throwing her hands in the air before practically pouncing on Mike. "I won!" she cheered as he held on to her, making sure neither would fall. She turned her head to look at him and they paused, as Mike's throat got dry. Finally, he nodded.

"How about that ice cream?" he blinked, solid despite the jitter.

"Okay!" she gave the usual response. He nodded and off they went.

"Let's go, champion."

THE END


End file.
